


Null hypothesis

by doctor0me



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Pre-Relationship, blood mention, math mention, that is math as in mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor0me/pseuds/doctor0me
Summary: Kylo Ren hated his life.Not only were they out of poptarts at home, meaning he had to eat actual cheerios for breakfast, but he had also arrived 20 minutes late for school because he had missed the bus, as it had been raining, and the chain on his bike flew off. So he had stepped into class, completely soaked through, and the teacher had announced that since he had been so late, he would be partnered with Armitage freaking Hux.





	

Kylo Ren hated his life.

Not only were they out of poptarts at home, meaning he had to eat actual cheerios for breakfast, but he had also arrived 20 minutes late for school because he had missed the bus, as it had been raining, and the chain on his bike flew off. So he had stepped into class, completely soaked through, and the teacher had announced that since he had been so late, he would be partnered with Armitage freaking Hux, the school's posh English goodie-two-shoes, who always aced his test, and had even made his history teacher cry twice because of his corrections on the teacher's misinformation. He too, was at loss of a partner as no one wanted to work with him. Hux had barely looked up from his laptop, on which he was writing notes, as the teacher had announced the two student’s partnership. The project was about statistics in math on students drinking habits, and each group had gotten a different question, that they had to ask other students about. Hux and Kylo’s question was: “how often do you consume alcohol in amounts high enough to led to intoxication?”, which was basically a very fancy way of saying: “how often do you get really fucking drunk; like waking up in a trashbin and not knowing were your pants are-drunk?  
All the other students exited the classroom, leaving only Kylo and Hux behind.

“Uhhh, so, what are we gonna do?”, Kylo asked, running his hand through his messy hair.

“Well, usually, when making assignments from a statistic analytic viewpoint the obvious thing to do would be to question the school’s students our assigned question while noting the answers. So we later will be able to do a statistic diagram based on the data, and to either approve or disapprove our null hypothesis”

Kylo just looked at his partner.

“It’s amazing”, he mumbled, “you just spoke for like two minutes, and I didn’t understand half of it”

“Bloody mouth-breather, how am I even supposed to work with you and create a decent finished project, when you do not even understand what I am trying to tell you?”

Kylo just shrugged, smiling down at the other student, who’s face was now as red as his hair. Hux let out a sigh, mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath.

“Let’s just do this”, Hux said, taking a pen and some paper, and leaving the classroom.

Kylo quickly scurried after him, not bothering to bring anything helpful at all. Kylo soon caught up with the ginger despite of his firm steps, and his best effort to shake Kylo off.

“Listen, you can just go home, I can finish this assignment myself. I promise to write your name on the paper”

But Kylo Ren, being the stubborn little shit he was, decided that he wanted to be a part of this project, ignoring all of Hux’s efforts to make him go away. At some point Hux gave up, and just started to ignore Kylo’s presence whatsoever. They asked every student they meet, and Hux noted down the replies, rolling his eyes, after each encounter as if he was way above this.

“What about you?”, Kylo asked at some point, “do you even drink?”

“No, I prefer not to kill my brain cells off with alcohol”

Kylo scoffed, but didn’t say anything further. It was after lunch now, and Kylo’s stomach growled.

“Can we get some lunch, man?”, Kylo asked, but Hux merely shook his head, and started lecturing Kylo about deadlines and responsibilities.

Kylo ignored the long lecture, sneaking away to the nearest automat, to buy some chocolate. As he returned with his Twix-bar, Hux was nowhere to be seen.

“Brilliant”, Kylo took a bite of his chocolate, “he just left me”

To Kylo’s surprise he heard the ginger’s heavily accented voice nearby. He followed the noise, still able to hear the ginger cursing and insulting someone. He opened the door to the nearby bathroom.  
He was greeted by the sight of Hux, laying on the floor, nose bloody, while three older kids were laughing and kicking him. Kylo suddenly felt protective of his smaller partner, and stomped in.

“Hey, assholes, pick on someone your own fucking size”

The three bullies looked at him, instantly recognized him as the boy who two month prior to this day had sent Edward from the other class to the hospital unconscious. They looked around nervously at each other, but after some very tough math, they realized that Kylo was outnumbered, and decided to kick his ass. They would soon regret this, as in just 10 minutes, two of them were laying on the floor, while the last one was halfway down the toilet.  
Kylo helped Hux to stand up, giving him some napkins for his nose.

“You okay?”, Kylo asked.

“Except the fact that I believe I might have a minor concussion, then yes, you got here just in time”

They walked in silence down the hallways of the school. When they got to the, still empty, classroom Hux turned around.

“Thank you, Kylo”, he said, looking nervously down on the ground, “also, now that we have the data, we should probably meet somewhere to conclude it…would you, perhaps, want to go to my house?”

Kylo lifted his eyebrows.

“Only for this assignment, okay?!”, Hux quickly added, “so don’t get too excited”

Hux quickly took his bag and scurried out of the door, Kylo following him with a goofy smile. Maybe Armitage Hux wasn’t as bad as he initially thought.


End file.
